Chocolate Drizzle
by FieryFafar
Summary: Silver and Kotone got stuck in a cave due to a heavy rainstorm. So rest assured that Silver has a hard time dealing with the brunette alone for quite a long time.


Silver sat quietly, eyes staring lazily in front of him.

Kotone rubbed the two wooden logs together. She bit her lower lip, trying her very best to light the fire.

The redhead groaned out loud. He gazed outside the cave. It was still raining heavily. Signs of it stopping were not even close. The teenager let out another boring groan. He focused his attention back at the brunette. She was still fumbling with the campfire. Silver found it stupidly ironic that right after their battle, rain started to pour madly. So like it or not, he was now stuck inside a cave with the most annoying person in the planet.

"You know, Kotone," he finally opened his mouth. "By the time that fire is lit, rain had already stopped."

She shot him a deadly glare. "Shut up. I can make a fire and we will be warm soon."

"Oh yayy. I feel so much happy I could cry." The boy spat sarcastically, earning him another resentful glare. Silver shut his eyes and leaned against a rocky wall. Maybe if he gets some shut eye, Kotone might actually leave him alone.

Suddenly, a huge roar echoed inside the cavern. Before Silver could open his eyes, the wooden logs in front of him exploded into a huge blast of flames. "What the fuck?!" The sudden blast made him flinch and he instantly lost his balance and fell.

"Yayy fire!" Kotone cheered happily. Typhlosion huffed arrogantly, smoke flaring out of his nostrils.

The redhead hopped back to his feet and glared at his rival. "Woman! Are you trying to burn me alive?!"

The pigtails looked at the fuming Silver. Even so, that never stopped her from erasing the smile off her face. "No. That's Typhlosion's dream. I just wanted some warm fire." She flashed a pair of white teeth.

He replied by giving her a stupefied face. The volcano Pokémon scoffed sourly and walked a few steps away. He couldn't stand being near the human boy.

Silver sighed bitterly and sat in front of the small fire, his legs crossed. Kotone hummed blissfully and took a seat across him. "Told you I can make a fire."

"You didn't. That stupid thing made the fire." Silver could hear threatening growls from deep inside the cave. He ignored it. Sneasel hopped on his trainer's lap and made himself comfortable.

Finally, her lips curved into a small frown. "You are an evil, evil man. Let me have my moment of pride."

"Shut up." Silver shut his eyes. He once again leaned against the wall. The sharp claw purred lovingly as the redhead lightly patted his head.

"Don't 'shut up' me." Kotone muttered sourly.

"I just did." He replied coldly and boringly.

Suddenly, he felt something banging his head. Silver let out a loud, "Ouch!" The supposedly 'weapon' rolled down to the ground. Silver opened his eyes. He gawked to see an Oran berry by his side.

The boy stared at the brunette. Kotone was now holding a few more berries, hazel orbs glaring at him. It took him a few minutes though to realize what had just happened. "Woman! Why the hell did you throw a berry at me?!"

"Coz you told me to shut up." Kotone stuck out her tongue and threw another berry.

This time, Silver dodged it and let out a loud hiss. "Stop that, you dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass!" The brunette threw a Sitrus berry next. Soon enough, the two started to bicker and threw berries at each other.

* * *

"Hey hey Silver! Look!" Kotone swayed her body left and right. She waved her hands up in the air, head shaking left and right.

Silver didn't know whether to worry, be terrified, or laugh insanely. "What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing." Her arm stretched up in the air and swung left and right. Her feet slid on the rough ground, moving around in tiny circles. "I can dance.

The edge of his lips twitched upwards into a dumbstruck grin. "Kotone, you look like a Magikarp with legs." Sneasel chuckled quietly as he chewed on one of the few berries that Kotone threw.

Kotone stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous. Look look, I can even do the Moonwalk." She began to skip in one place. Soon after, the brunette began to scoot backwards. Her shoulders hunched up and down, dancing to a beat drumming in her mind.

Silver let out another rueful sigh. He stared out from the cave. It was still raining Meowths and Growlithes. Heck, it was getting heavier. "Why is this happening to me…?"

Sneasel meowed happily to his grim, rhetorical question.

* * *

"It's still raining."

Silver ignored her. His eyes were on his Pokégear, trying to listen to some radio. Sadly, the heavy downpour was making it hard for signals to get through.

"I wonder who created the word 'rain'."

The boy kept ignoring Kotone.

"In fact, who created the name 'Pokémon'? I mean, who was the first person that thought of that word? I wonder what was in his or her mind when they thought of it. Pokémon Pokémon Pokémon Pokémon." Kotone ended up making a song for the word. Legs crossed, she swayed her body left and right. "Come on Silver, sing with me! Poké Poké Pokémon yayy!" She stretched her hands up in the air, cheering like a perky cheerleader.

"Shut up Kotone," growled a very pissed off redhead.

"Don't 'shut up' me." Kotone rolled her eyes. She continued to sing. Typhlosion chuckled at his trainer's funny antics as she leaned on his warm, furry body.

"You know," Silver huffed angrily. "The more you sing, let alone speak, the heavier it rains."

Finally, Kotone stopped singing (much to Silver's joy). Her lips curved into a small frown. She looked at her rival sitting in front of her. "Why is that?"

"Did you know that Poliwags use their voices to make rain? Their voices are so annoyingly loud and high-pitched, rain actually falls." Silver stated bluntly. He bit back a sneer. Kotone's confused expression gave an uncertain tickle in his heart.

It took Kotone a good four and a half minutes to finally realize what he meant. "Are you calling me a Poliwag?!"

Before Silver could open his mouth and laugh, Kotone rummaged into her satchel and this time, threw a Haban berry.

To her joy, it hit Silver right on the head. "Stop throwing berries at me dammit!" He shouted. "And how many fuckin' berries do you have in that bag?!"

"Enough to drown you in it!" Kotone replied angrily. At times like these, she was thankful that her mother kept buying her some berries.

* * *

It was reaching 9 at night. Yet the rain was still drizzling from above. The air was getting chillier and cooler by the hour. Typhlosion even decided to rest in his Pokéball. Only Sneasel, who enjoyed the cold atmosphere, stayed outside his ball. The sharp claw Pokémon purred blissfully as he comfortably sat near the cave's entrance.

Silver tugged his jacket closer. Even with the presence of a fire, it still wasn't enough to beat the frozen air.

"Achoo!"

The sudden sneezing sound made him stare upfront. Sitting – and violently shivering – in front of him and the fire was Kotone. Her knees were folded and being brought closer to her chest. Sounds of her teeth chattering were practically echoing inside the small cave.

"Uh…Kotone," Silver said; half slightly amused, and the other half – believe it or not – slightly worried. "Are you cold?"

Well, that was a stupid question.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was freezing her butt off, Kotone would gladly give a snarky remark. "I-I-I…" She let out a huge exhale. Her body felt like being stuck in a huge refrigerator. Kotone checked inside her satchel, but to her dismay, she had forgotten her pashmina and jacket. _Great…I'm going to die as a popsicle…_

Kotone puffed a few air in her palms to warm herself up. But sadly, it was at naught. The brunette groaned silently and continued to shiver.

Suddenly, she felt something covered her body. Kotone instantly looked up. Her eyes soon formed into wide round hazels to see Silver standing closely to her, and him wrapping his own jacket on her.

Her mouth opened, wanting to asked, "Wha…"

But Silver quickly cut her off. "You're shivering like a dumb-looking Psyduck. And your constant teeth-chattering will keep me awake since I need sleep and all…" he muttered slowly, eyes never meeting her gaze.

Even in the darkness of the cave and the dim light of the moon, Kotone swore she saw a nice shade of red on his face. She bit the insides of her cheeks, trying her best to hold back a wide smile. Her face was too heating up due to embarrassment. Suddenly, her mind clicked. Kotone looked at Silver, who was still standing next to her. "But what about you? Aren't you cold?"

_Shit_. Kotone had a point. The redhead groaned quietly and shook his head. "I'm warm enough. I'm not a weakling like you." Even so, the skin on his arms began to prickle uncomfortably. The boy mentally cursed at himself for being so rash and – especially – worried at his pigtailed rival.

His mind went to a halt as he felt a harsh tug, making him bump right on the rocky ground.

"Oww!" Silver shouted in numbing pain. He glared at the girl next to him, who was idly flashing a cheerful smile. "Why did you do that for you little-"

He then shut his mouth completely as Kotone placed half of his jacket on his body.

Silver's mind was blank as a piece of white paper. Kotone scooted closer, closing the minimal distance between them. "There, now that you and I are sharing the same jacket, both of us can be warm." Kotone giggled adorably, making his heartbeat race like a drug-inducing Ninjask. "Besides, sitting closely and hugging and stuff can help us in feeling warmer. You don't mind being close to me, right?" Her voice toned into a soft, sultry murmur on the question. Silver gulped heavily. She was far too close for comfort. Yet, oddly enough, he didn't mind it one bit.

To make matters worse, he actually _liked_ it.

The redhead let out an awkward chuckle and looked away. He hugged his knees, trying his very best to sustain his constant shivering – and this time, it wasn't because of the cold weather. "What…Whatever…"

Kotone took it as his way of saying 'yes'. She flashed a wide, white smile and cheered a soft, "Yayy…" The brunette leaned her head on Silver's shoulder. She took one slow breath, calming her own storming heartbeat. "You know, you're maybe not an evil, evil man after all…"

"Shut up…" Silver murmured bashfully – with a dash of bashfulness – as he gazed out in the rain.

Exhaling a few giggles, her eyes fluttered slowly. Finally, both Kotone and Silver lulled into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Silver woke up the minute he heard his Sneasel meowed. His eyes blinked woozily, still feeling groggy from his nap. The sharp claw Pokémon sat in front of him, his mouth flashing a wide smile. 'Good morning, Silver.'

The redhead let out a loud yawn. He looked outside the cave. To his joy, it was morning _and_ it finally stopped raining. "About time…" he muttered lazily. The boy tried to stretch his arms. His brain was still twisting and turning about what happened yesterday.

The sound of a girl moaning and the feel of someone on his lap were helping his brain waking up though.

Silver quickly looked down.

His silver eyes grew wide as they can be to see Kotone – sitting very closely next to him – her head resting on his lap – and still sound asleep.

His body shook like a thousand jolts had hit him. Silver gulped slowly as if he was swallowing rocks for breakfast. His hands froze in midair. His mouth was agape in complete shock. Finally, yesterday and last night's incident danced in his mind. Thanks to the chilling night, the two had shared his jacket, and apparently, had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

The boy let out a long sigh. "Of course…" He groaned silently and slapped his forehead. Silver looked at Kotone. She looked peaceful and…angelic even. Unwarily, Silver actually took the opportunity to stare at her face.

Her eyelashes were black and long without a trace of mascara. It fluttered softly, indicating she was having a dream. Her cheeks were rosy red. Her nose was sculptured into a perfect fit for her face.

And her lips. It was pink and shiny. For a girl who barely wore makeup, Kotone actually looked beautiful in his eyes. His perky, annoying, not to mention a horrible dancer of a rival was actually an elegant sight for sore eyes.

Silver let out a soft chuckle. His legs began to feel numb, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up. Not yet. The teenager huffed sourly and leaned the back of his head on the wall. He looked out the cave. It was a bright sunny morning. Pidgeys were chirping a happy tune. And he could see some Sentrets and Rattatas running around in the bushes.

His lips curved into a small smile. Silver looked at the still sleeping Kotone. The girl fidgeted on his lap and let out a small yawn. The redhead breathed a quiet laugh and shook his head. "Dumb woman…"

Maybe being stuck in a cave with the most annoying person in the planet wasn't so bad after all.

_**END.**_


End file.
